Just Friends
by Hikarifanfics
Summary: Ever since a long time ago her heart has raced for him and he has seen her as nothing more than a childhood friend, or so she thought. Twinleafshipping oneshot.


Was I a fool for hoping? For looking for the slightest little chance of it? Was I a fool for following?

The door slammed open as a figure came charging in, repeatedly calling the girl's name. With a moan she rolled over in bed, bringing the blanket over her head to drown out the noise.

"Hikari! Hikari, wake up!" the boy whined, shaking the girl. A distinct trait about the girl is that she is never stubborn till morning comes. You basically have to drag her out of bed.

"Would you shut up. You do this every morning. You wake wake up at the crack of dawn and come wake me up as well," the girl complained, tightening her grip on the blanket, a barrier between her and the boy she wouldn't let break.

The boy flinched back, for a quick second, shocked at what she said. "I-it's not the crack of dawn," he said, pouting, once again going back to shaking the girl.

After a few minutes the girl gave up, saying it was too much of an effort to not give up. "Well, are you going to stand there and watch me change?" she asked, displaying an agitated tone.

The boy stood there before running out the door, slamming it behind him. The girl stared at the closed door, fixing her hair.

For as long as she could remember, she and Jun had been best friends. He always lead everything while she quietly followed behind. She had always liked him ever since he saved her from getting lost one day. Since then she had always followed him, searching for the slightest chance that he may like her. It, though, was a failed effort. He could, and would, never see her as anything more than a childhood friend, and made it perfectly clear. Even so she stayed by his side.

"Hikari! Are you done yet?" the boy moaned, falling against the door. The boy had always been impatient and that, probably, won't ever change.

"You sound like some little kid," she said, opening the door.

The quick movement of the door leaving, where he was leaning against, made him fall face first onto the hardwood floor, landing with a loud bang. He quickly got up and placed his hands on his red nose. "What'd you do that for?" he yelled, a muffled voice coming out instead.

The girl laughed in response to his voice. In return to gave her a dirty glare. "Sorry, but it's so funny. It sounds absolutely nothing like you!" she exclaimed, whipping the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, well, you ain't so great yourself," he mumbled, walking out of the room in an angry fit, loudly stomping down the stairs.

He was being like a little kid deprived of his attention. It was because she knew the good and bad parts of him that she could like him. Besides, in her opinion, he was cute. If she ever told him that he would probably go into a fit of rage.

Chuckling the girl walked downstairs. "Why am I not surprised to see you stuffing your face?" she asked, meaning for it to be a rhetorical question.

He stopped eating and looked at the girl. "Cos I do it all the time," he said, beginning to once again to stuff food in his mouth.

She gave him an agitated look as she sat down at her spot at the table. I'm surprised you're not fat," she mumbled, biting into a piece of toast with a loud crunch.

The blond gave her a wide smirk like grin. "You're just jealous cos you had to go on that diet," he said, inching his face closer to the girl.

With that, she splurt out her juice in shock at his statement. "W-wh-wh-wha?" she said, face flushed and eyes spinning.

"Don't think that I wouldn't know about it. After all we're very close, aren't we, Hikari?" he replied, completely enjoying tormenting the girl.

"Y-yeah, I guess," she said, shifting her eyes to the side. It was times like these that she feared he knew how she felt.

He lowered his eyes keeping watch over the girl, waiting, waiting for her to look at him. She felt his gaze and it hurt. It was like it was beckoning her to look at the boy, and the silence was killing her. She stood up slamming her hands on the table, unable to take it anymore. Trying to escape she started to briskly walk to the door. He shot up grabbing her hand, pulling her toward him. Their faces only inches away from each other.. He had the most serious face on had ever seen, to the point it was almost to alluring to draw her eyes away from the boy. His bangs were mostly covering his face but his eyes were dead set and locked on the girl. "Hikari, I – "

"No!" she screamed, slapping her hand away from the boy's grasp. She shifted her eyes. "No, your breath stinks, have you brushed them?" she said hoping her excuse would work.

"Hey!" he suddenly said, making the girl flinch. "how abut we go out somewhere," he continued, bringing his hands to the back of his bead.

The girl's chest suddenly erupted in an outburst of pain as she watched the boy's unphased face."Yeah, we use to go out a lot when we were kids. I have to admit I kinda miss it," she said, every word she spoke making the pain only increase.

He halfway turned to face the girl. "I don't," he straightforwardly said.

The girl's eyes got wide for a second before going back to their saddened look. "Well, I guess you wouldn't. So, where are we going to?" she asked, happily bouncing past the boy.

"Ah~ what I want to do? I want to go run a marathon around Honnen region, that's what I want to do," he answered, shrugging at the girl.

"There is no way I'm going," she said, bluntly denying his idea.

"That's mean, Hikari~," he whined, clinging to the girl. "That's really so mean," he said, suddenly becoming serious, bringing his face close to her's.

Wh-wha?" she tired to ask, finding the task impossible because the boy's face was so close It was too close, much to close for comfort. She could feel his hot breath spread across her skin, as if it were some contagious disease, lighting her face up in the process.

"Why won't you listen to what I have to say? Did I do something wrong? Are you mad? Or –" he stopped.

While he was silent she pushed him off of her. She looked up at the boy, a smile glued on her face. "I'm sorry, but, I like you I know you think nothing more of me than your childhood friend, even so I still have liked you for the longest time. But, now I'm sorry for liking you," she said, as she quietly made her way out.

"And you have the nerve to say _I_ don't think before I talk. Really, you cause me so much trouble," she said, deeply sighing while running his fingers through his thick mess of hair.

She wasn't going to cry, there was no way. She was just … heartbroken. "Heh, heartbroken? More like I haven't even gotten the slightest bit over him. Why?" she asked, in agonizing pain, sliding down against the wall.

"That's simple. It's cos you love me," he said, popping up in front of the girl.

She said nothing. All she did was look at the boy, her agonized look still on her face. Or rather she had nothing else to say. She already knew she did, so why did he have to come tell her. "I'm not stupid, you know. I already figured that much out," she said, shying behind her bangs.

"Really, I can't win against you can I?" he said, smiling at the girl.

"What are you talking about? Don't change the subject like that," she snapped, getting more and more agitated at the boy.

"I'm not; you're the one that's changing the subject," he defended.

"Whatever I don't care anymore. I already said I gave up so leave me alone," she said, staring off into the distance.

"And why do you think you have to give up?"

"Well oviously because you don't like me!" she screamed, snapping her head over in his direction.

"Who said?"

"YOU!"

"I did? When?"

"Whenever someone asks you if you like me …?"

"I do."

"Do what?"

"Like you."

"Like who?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"...Wait, WHAT!" she scream, face fully red, banging into the wall.

"I never actually said I didn't like you. I just said I see you as my childhood friend. I never meant that I didn't like you, I only meant even if I did like you I wasn't going to change or anything," he said, raising an eyebrow in question.

"R-really?" she asked, perplexed at the boy's logical way of thinking.

"Well, of course there will be a few things that will change," he said, leaning over to the girl. "Like this," he said, as he pressed his lips against her's

**-The End-**


End file.
